Sean Schemmel
Sean Christian Schemmel (born on November 21, 1968) is an American voice actor, ADR director, and screenwriter who has worked for Funimation. He also works for OkraTron 5000, NYAV Post, 4K Media Inc, Central Park Media and DuArt Film and Video. He has provided voices for a number of English adaptations of Japanese anime, as well as various animated series and video games. His most famous voice role has been the adult version of Son Goku in the Funimation dub of the Dragon Ball franchise. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Ah! My Goddess – 3rd Class Earth Spirit (Ep. 6) *Armored Trooper Votoms – Additional Voice *BECK Mongolian Chop Squad – Hiroto (Ep. 23 & 24) *Berserk – Aide (Ep. 1), AV (Ep. 2 & 4), Conrad, Gaston & Soldiers (Ep. 9) *Blue Gender – Rick *Case Closed – Kowalski (Ep. 8) *Code Geass Akito the Exiled – Scholz *Dinosaur King – Additional Voice *Dragon Ball – Goku (Teen) & Assassin (Ep. 61) *Dragon Ball Z – Goku, King Kai & Nail *Dragon Ball GT – Goku (Adult) & SS4 Goku *Dragon Ball Z Kai – Goku, King Kai, Nail, Vegito & Super Saiyan Shirt Guy (Ep. 76) *Dragon Ball Super – Goku, Black Goku, King Kai & Vegito *F Zero Falcon Densetsu – Announcer, Baba, Committee Head (Ep. 12), Maintenance Crew Member (Ep. 10), Monk, Pico & Security Divison Member (Ep. 9) *Fighting Foodons – Chet, Davy Gravy, Juiceman & Rapscallion *Fullmetal Alchemist – Clause's Father (Ep. 4) *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Additional Voice *G.I. Joe Sigma Six – Firefly (Ep. 14 to Present) & Hard Master (Ep. 10) *The Galaxy Railways – Humanoid B (Ep. 10) *The Gokusen – Minoru & Kohei Iwamoto *Kiddy Grade – Carvo (Ep. 4) *Kirby Right Back At Ya! – Additional Voice *Midori Days – Jigoru & Vendor (Ep. 8) *Mobile Suit Gundam UC – Flaste Schole, Mr. Bancroft (Ep. 1), Saboa, Savioe & Tom (Ep. 1) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 – Flaste Schole *Ninja Nonsense – Onsokumaru *Ojamajo Doremi – Mirabelle's Father & Simon *One Piece – Butchie, Carne, Hachi, Helmeppo & Kurobi *Piano – Seiji Nomura *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl – Alan (Ep. 58) & Christopher (Ep. 117) *Pokémon – Kim (Ep. 273) *Pokemon Advance – Archie, Juan, Morrison, Mr. Moore (Flannery's grandfather), Robert, Customers in Line (Ep. 139), Derek (Magma Grunt, Ep. 97), Ever Grande Conference Referee 2 (Ep. 126 to 129), Old Man (Ep. 35), Old Man Obee (Ep. 73) & Professor Cozmo (Ep. 54) *Pokémon Chronicles – Jimmy & Kim *Pokémon Black and White Rival Destinies – Jervis *Sadamitsu the Destroyer – Junk/Helmet *Samurai 7 – Genzo (Ep. 9, 11 & 12) *Samurai Deeper Kyo – Nobuyuki Sanada *Seven of Seven – Additional Voice *Shaman King – Amidamaru, Nichrom, Rio & Bus Driver (Ep. 30) *Shrine of the Morning Mist – Naonori Hieda *Shura no Toki Age of Chaos – Shinzaburo Kuki *Sonic X – Black Narcissus *Space Pirate Mito – Kagero & Mako *Spiral – Takashi Sonobe *Tai Chi Chasers – Additional Voice *Tokyo Mew Mew – Elliot Grant *Ultimate Muscle – Bone Cold *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's – Akutsu, Grieger, Rudolph Heitmann, the MC & Torunka (Adult) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters – Additional Voice *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Czar, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Mad Dog, Ojama Yellow, Professor Viper & T-Bone *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal – Bronk Stone & Kazuma Tsukumo *Yu Yu Hakusho – Akashi, Car Driver (Ep. 1), Murota & Roto Anime Films *009 Re:Cyborg – Navy Man *Berserk The Golden Age Arc I The Egg of the King – Gaston & General Gien *Berserk The Golden Age Arc II The Battle for Doldrey – Gaston *Berserk The Golden Age Arc III The Advent – Conrad & Gaston *Blue Gender The Warrior – Rick *Domain of Murder – Dispatch *Dragon Ball GT TV Special – Son Goku & SSJ4 Goku *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 1 – Goku *Dragon Ball Z movie 1 – Goku *Dragon Ball Z movie 2 – Goku *Dragon Ball Z movie 3 – Goku & King Kai *Dragon Ball Z movie 4 – Goku & King Kai *Dragon Ball Z movie 5 – Goku *Dragon Ball Z movie 6 – Goku *Dragon Ball Z movie 7 – Goku *Dragon Ball Z movie 8 – King Kai & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z movie 9 – Goku & King Kai *Dragon Ball Z movie 10 – Goku *Dragon Ball Z movie 11 – Goku *Dragon Ball Z movie 12 – Gogeta, Goku, King Kai & Veku *Dragon Ball Z movie 13 – Goku *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Goku & King Kai *Dragon Ball Z movie 15 – Goku *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 – Adult Goku (deleted scene) *Dragon Ball Super Broly – Goku *Giant Robo – Tetsugyu (NYAV Post dub) *Gin Rei – Tetsugyu *Hades Project Zeorymer – Gisou & IEB President *Hetalia Axis Powers Paint it, White! – Additional Voice *Kakurenbo Hide & Seek – Noshiga *Lupin the III Island of Assassins – Gordeau *Munto – Munto *Munto 2 Beyond the Walls of Time – Munto, Munto's Father & Ranay Elder *Negadon The Monster from Mars – Ryuichi Narasaki *One Piece Film Strong World – Doctor Indigo *Outlanders – Geobaldi (CPM dub) & Tetsuya Wakatsuki (CPM dub) *Patlabor The Mobile Police The New Files (1990) – Hiromi Yamazaki *Pocket Monster Crystal Raikou Ikazuchi no Densetsu – Jimmy *Pokémon Destiny Deoxys (movie) – Professor Lund *Pokémon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (movie) – Lucario *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness (special) – Chimchar *Pokémon Zoroark Master of Illusions (movie) – Kodai *Shootfighter Tekken (OVA) – Iron Kiba *Time of Eve (movie) – Katoran *The Weathering Continent (movie) – Guard 2 *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's movie – Paradox & Professor Viper (recap) Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dishonored Death of the Outsider – Overseers *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito, Gogeta, Nail, Black Goku & Tokitoki *Fallout 4 – Strong & Male Ghouls *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito, Gogeta & Tokitoki *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS – Lucario *NAtURAL DOCtRINE – Nebula *Smite – Sun Wukong *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Son Goku/Kakarot & Vegito *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect – Son Goku/Kakarot & Vegito *The Dark Knight Rises: The Mobile Game – Batman/Bruce Wayne *Skullgirls – Horace *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito, Gogeta & King Kai/North Kai *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito, Gogeta & Nail *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Son Goku/Kakarot, Gogeta & Vegito *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito & Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito, Gogeta & King Kai/North Kai *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Son Goku/Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Son Goku/Kakarot, Gogeta, Nail & Vegito *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito & Gogeta *Bullet Witch – Maxwell *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Son Goku/Kakarot, Gogeta, Vegito & King Kai/North Kai *Super Dragon Ball Z – Son Goku/Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Son Goku Son/Kakarot, Vegito & Gogeta *Shadow Hearts From the New World – Ricardo Gomez *Shadow the Hedgehog – Black Doom *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito & Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Son Goku/Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito, Gogeta, King Kai/North Kai & Nail *Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament – Roto *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Son Goku/Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito & Gokule *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Son Goku/Kakarot & King Kai/North Kai Quotes Knownable Roles *'Son Goku' in DBZ *'Nail' in DBZ/DBZ Kai *'Maxxor' in Chaotic Trivia *His star sign is a Scorpio. *It was rumored that Sean passed out while dubbing Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Z. In fact, Sean confirmed that he passed out while recording although it was in Dragon Ball GT, during a Super Saiyan 4 transformation or doing a Kamehameha. *Sean has stated that his favorite scene in Dragon Ball Z is in the Cell Games, when Goku fires his Instant Kamehameha at Cell. In 2013, he stated at Animazment that his favorite scene was the episode when Chi-Chi makes Goku get a driver's license. *Also at Animazement 2013, Sean revealed that his favorite character as a viewer of the show is Piccolo, even though he said he still loves voicing Goku. *Sean originally auditioned for the role of Captain Ginyu in Dragon Ball Z, but ended up being cast as Goku instead and was initially unaware that he was actually voicing the main protagonist of the series. Interestingly enough, Ginyu and Goku switch bodies temporarily during their time on Namek; so Ginyu's body would end up having Goku's voice anyway. *Sean once said in an interview that growing up as a child his grandmother always used to tease him and call him "monkey boy". Years later, he ironically ended up being the voice actor of Goku - a Saiyan. *While Sean has voiced Goku throughout his career, the video game Smite marks the first time he has voiced Goku's source material (Sun Wukong of Journey to the West) himself as a direct allusion. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS